Code Geass: Colors Of Words
by vegasassassin
Summary: Years later after the Zero Requiem, an exiled Japanese rises from the darkness with an army to destroy Britannia once and for all. This foe is unbeatable with its advanced Evo Knightmare Frames. Lelouch returns from the ashes to fix the mess his past self fake identity made. Will he save everyone or will he fail to save the world?
1. Prologue: Aftermath

**CODE GEASS**

**COLORS OF WORDS**

It has been 7 years since that day... The day when the demon emperor died. It was part of his greatest plan for peace, The Zero Requiem.

He planned it with his knight of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi. He told it to C.C and Jeremiah beforehand so they wouldn't react to it badly. He didn't told Suzaku about his code but he told it to them.

After that day, years passed and things changed. Such as Nunnally becoming the empress, Ohgi and Kaguya became the prime minister and the empress of Japan respectively. Tamaki opening a restaurant, Euphemia having kids with Suzaku secretly before his fake death, Kallen and Gino got married, Todoh became the general of Japanese army with Chiba, his lovely wife. Rolo then respected Nunnally as a person to care for just like Lelouch but he had different feelings when he would meet with her. The others lived happily lives in the world with family but...

That period is over, a man had rise from his hell hole to make them all pay for what they did to him, the massive war that killed thousands of people in his new home, the EU. He has been raising an army the whole time and his plan is ready to set in motion.

Julius Kingsley's actions had made him lost his battle with Britannia but the war was never over. It is time to rise from the shadows of the darkness to destroy what had destroyed him...

* * *

**Lelouch POV (6 Years Ago)**

"Damn witch, she lays her ass off eating pizza while leaving me the hard work."

"You know, you should respect your wife a bit, Master Lelouch." said Jeremiah or known as Orange

"I know that but she's been me killing all day with her shitty attitude." answered Lelouch

"You do know its kind of your fault that she's not working?"

"Wow, you mean its my fault that we get laid every week when she tries to rape me? Its not like she couldn't walk after that!"

"Well about that, there's kind of a problem she didn't tell you yet." replied Jeremiah whlie raising his eyebrows

"What do you mean, she didn't tell me... Oh she's... Wow... Jeremiah hold this box for me." Lelouch gave his box to Orange and ran straight forward to his house into their room where C.C is eating her pizza while watching TV.

"Back early my dear husband? Or did you come here to slack off?' the witch asked

"C.C?"

"Yeah?"

Lelouch came closer to her and suddenly he hugged his wife tightly. C.C didn't understand what the hell he was doing right now until he heard his voice again.

"How long when it was positive?"

"You mean the...

"Yes."  
"About three weeks ago. I kept vomitting during the afternoon when you were working. Jeremiah came and brought me to the clinic to see what type of sickness I got. First, I thought you put poison in my Pizza for what I did to you during your birthday but instead the doctor came back with a happily Jeremiah. He told me the news and I was very shocked."

"You're amazing my witch, we're becoming parents at this age. Well not for you, but for me though."

"Yeah, its a blessing for me to become a mother. I thought my systems wouldn't work after these years."

"As a gift, would you want me to cook some giant pizzas for this good news?"  
"Sure, boya."  
"Love you, witch."


	2. Prologue: Friends Reunite

**7 Years Later (Japan, Ashford Academy)**

The Empress and Zero were in Japan visiting her fellow friends. She had been busy with the mundane problems her late father didn't care about. She would stay in Japan for a long time because it had been home to her for a long time.

Viceroy Euphemia and the others were waiting at Ashford Academy, they brought their family with them. The kids were playing with each other at the clubhouse.

They went in and Nunnally was greeted with hugs and kisses while Zero pushed her wheelchair. The silent Suzaku looked at his left to see a smiling Euphemia. He had been happy when he married her even though he was busy 24/7 as Zero, he still had a life during the holidays.

"It's great to see you back, Nunnally!" said Milly

"Can't believe it had been years since we all graduate. Now we all can get drunk with champagne!" shouted Rivalz

"Really Rivalz? Last time we had champagne, you spilled it all on me."

"Come on, Kallen. This is a special event!"

"You guys never changed, haven't you?" asked Nunnally

"Of course we did, since everyone got married and had kids, we all changed into adults." answered Gino

The blond had went back to school with the others after Lelouch's death. He is still a knight of the round but Nunnally gave permission to those knights to rest from their jobs and have a life until something important comes by.

"You mean childish adults?" a very familiar voice said after Gino's answer

"Oh Rolo, you came!" said a happy Nunnally

"Of course your highness, we made a promise to be together after you're done with those mundane affairs, didn't we?"

"Rolo, you know you don't have to say that here. It's our little secret."

"Looks like the empress is also busy with her love life."

"Milly!" shouted Shirley

"Oh relax, it's just a joke or... is it?"

Everybody laughed till the doors opened again with more surprising guests. Former Black Knights members came in. Ohgi had brought Villeta to this party too. Empress Tianzi and her husband Xingke, and even Kaguya came.

And they all went drunk after the party started about 25 minutes ago.

"Damn Kaguya can't believe you vomit on the floor and no one cared."

"Oh shut up Tianzi, it's not worse than what your husband did. Peeing in the beautiful ass garden in front of the adults. Thank god, the kids didn't saw him."

Tianzi's cheeks started to become red as a tomato after Kaguya said the embarrassing event that happened just now.

After the alcohol started affecting the adults, Rolo and Nunnally went missing. Zero was busy with Euphiemia, talking about their secret lives. The kids were taken care of by Sayoko.

Then, they all promised not to get drunk like that again. The adults got sober again after a few hours and found Rolo filled with kiss marks all on his neck and face.

"Wow, Rolo! Didn't thought you did that just now. Was she good?"

"Shut up, Rivalz."

A man in a mysterious suit looked on the windows, seeing their happiness. He would begin his plan tomorrow when the Empress does her conference with the public. He had been planing for years to strike them back. He turned around and walked away as he had a phone call.

"Leila? What is it?"

"It's about the Evo Knightmares. You think they could overpower the Britannian Knightmare Frames?" she asked

"Don't worry, it's stronger than their's. Even than the Lancelot and the Guren MK II."

"Well I guess you're right since we use better materials and gear to make these babies."

"Tell the boys to get ready for since the Empress is confirmed to have a conference tomorrow."

"Ok, bye."

"Thanks and remember to geass the Britannian commanders, you know the command. Bye." the stranger closed his phone and put it back in his pocket.

Soon, Britannia and the world would pay for what they had done to us, soon.

_**A/N: Sorry if these two chapters are boring but the real story hasn't started yet. Most of the dead characters are alive and would be important. Note: the two chapters are prologues . I do not own Code Geass and its characters. R&amp;R**_


	3. Round 1 : Evil Rises (I)

**CODE GEASS**

**COLORS OF WORDS **

_**This Time...**_

_**A familiar face returns. Is he an ally or an enemy?**_

The day after the party was the conference meeting with the public. Everybody had to get sober pretty fast so they wouldn't mess up like last when Kaguya was drunk for a meeting with politicians. She did a lot of terrible stuff, people had to be bribed to be quiet about it but for now it's the present not the past anymore.

Nunnally was with Zero, Sir Rolo and Prince Schnizel who is under Zero's command. Nunnally can't believe it had been 7 years since she became the empress and when Lelouch, her dear brother died.

"I still miss him, you know." said Nunnally

"You mean brother? Yeah, me too. Brother was so important to me, he made me have a family and he made us both meet each other. Because of him, I love you Nunnally."

"Yeah, you're right. Even the Zero Requiem meant something to us all, peace. He died for our sins and crimes. Justice had prevail."

Tears started to leak from her eyes as Rolo hugged her to comfort her for the time being. Lelouch is dead and she may never get him back. The black knights also knew the existence of the Zero Requiem after he died and regretted betraying him in the first place. They all grief with sadness because he sacrificed everything in his life to stop wars and bring world peace. But they never knew about Suzaku in the plan except for Nunnally, Euphiemia, Jeremiah, C.C and Rolo.

Zero came back from a room and told Nunnally that the reporters are waiting for her. She ordered Zero to bring her there while Rolo came along as her personal knight. Reporters were swarming in the room with thousands of questions for the Empress.

"Well, I guess we could start?" Nunnally asked

"Your highness, is it true that you and Sir Rolo are having a relationship?"

"Yes, and it's official for the both of us."

"Oohhhhhh!" the sound was filled in the room when they heard her answer

"Your majesty, are the rumors correct about Kaguya being drunk and doing bad things again?"

"Ughhhhhh-

Before Nunnally could say anything, Zero answered.

"People please, ask logical questions and not the stupid ones. Because if you contin-

"Bang! Bang!" gunshots were fired in the room as Zero covered Nunnally from getting hurt. Rolo and the royal guards took out their guns to see who the shooter was.

The shooters were the britannian commanders. They had strict face with their rifle pointed at the civilians and the guards.

"Halt, I order you to put down your weapons or we will not hesitate to shoot!" shouted Sir Rolo

"Sir Rolo, would you please get out of the way? We just want the princess."

Rolo looked closely at their faces. He could see these commanders were being controlled. They were nice to everyone but now they are trying to kill people. Before Rolo could react to anything, one of the commanders had shot his arm.

"Zero! Take the Empress out of here right now! Someone dangerous is coming to kill her! Tell the Black Knights to be ready with their Knightmares! Go!"

With that, Zero brought Nunnally away from them as he ran. He could hear gunshots and screams in the conference room.

**ROLO POV**

"Dammit, I don't want to do this but you forced me." Rolo used his geass to stop them and seconds later the commanders were on the ground in a pool of blood.

He was bleeding a lot as the medic came to help him but suddenly there was explosions around him. Smoke bombs. It was surrounding him and the royal guards. One by one screamed for mercy as they were shot in the back with rifles.

Rolo got up and ran but was cornered by mercenaries. They were wearing blue uniforms with the EU symbols on it.

"The EU is part of this? How dare you pigs! This time I will end you! Die-

Before his geass activated, he was shot near the heart. One of the mercenary put his leg violently at Rolo's chest to make sure he didn't move. He ordered the others to put a blindfold on his head. Rolo can't believe they knew about Geass. Had they know the truth? The Power Of Kings?

This time laughter could be heard nearby. A man that wore a black leather jacket came by and called Rolo's name.

"General Akito, this is Ryo. We have one of those Geass users captured. Should we kill him or-... Understood, sir." he said

Ryo told one of the mercenaries to knock him out so he wouldn't do anything dangerous. After he was taken away, he on his headphone to talk with someone else.

"Leila, are you in place with the others? Because the Black Knights are coming. Akito and me are still finding the Empress and Zero so I'l join you later. Over."

"Copy that, your Knightmare is in the hiding spot we planned. Ryo, make sure you bring the new Zero back alive, we can make him become one of our pawns. Over."

**Suzaku POV**

Smoke was covering the room a lot. Thank God, the smoke wasn't dangerous. There hasn't been any injuries on the empress but some of the guards are dead. He and the surviving guards are watching the door to see if terrorists go through it.

"Boom!" the door broke apart and the blast radius blew off some of the guards away. Mercenaries came through the door with rifles and shot the remaining guards.

A blue haired boy came with them while carrying a wakizashi.

It took a while for Zero to see the boy's he saw it clearly, his mind was blown. That boy, he had defeated him before when Lelouch was someone else. He thought the boy died with his squad in that explosion but he's standing right in front of him, alive.

"Akito?"

**_Next Time..._**

**_ Akito VS Suzaku in combat, who will win in this battle?_**

**_Hey guys, that was really long to create. Trying to stick to canon though. I made this story because Akito the exiled is too long to wait and why not? The next chapter will take awhile to come because exams are near and I'l be busy.R&amp;R. I do not own Code Geass and its characters._**


	4. Round 1 : Evil Rises (II)

**This time..**

**"Knightmares Deployed! The war has started!"**

"It seems you're very surprised to see me alive, Zero. I'm here to get the empress so would you kindly give her to us?"

"No, terrorists like you should be ashamed. The world is in peace and you want to start another war?" answered Suzaku with a strong grip on his gun aiming at Akito's face.

"You know if you give her to us, we won't kill you. And you can gladly join us to obliterate Britannia ! This is an offer, Zero NO. 2. You're a symbol of hope for the people, so please join us. The old Zero would want you to do this." answered Akito

"Never! The old Zero wouldn't want this! The Britannia that is known today isn't some feared country but a good country with better people than before! I will protect the Empress till my last breath and that is my promise to the old Zero!"

"Well then, if that's your answer. It looks like your time to live is over!" replied Akito while unsheathing his Wakizashi

The word "live" suddenly activates a command in Suzaku that was put in by the late Lelouch. His eyes with red circles on it's eyelines. He took a short breathe and shot.

Akito dodge the first bullet and luckily cuts a bullet with his sword. He thrusts his sword immediately to Zero's chest before stabbing it to the wall. Zero took his chance to beat the other mercenaries first. He shot their heads while running. Seeing the nearest weapon to take was a sword after his gun was out of bullets. Akito came and strikes Zero's back multiple times. Most of the hit weren't severe damage but it was still painful.

Nunnally couldn't stand looking at dead bodies on the floor. She wanted to vomit but the moment right now is the wrong tine to do. As far as she thinks, Rolo might be dead too or is in the enemy's hands. Dammit, even Suzaku is risking his life to save her. Another war is starting and Lelouch's not here to help her. Everyone will die without his help, starting with her loved ones.

Suzaku tries his best to parry Akito with his crimson sword. Striking left and right. He makes a somersault over him and tackles Akito. The chance to kill was right there and he thrusts his sword to Akito's heart but it stopped. He hesitated to kill a human like this again. Stabbing. His father died that way. Lelouch died that way. If he killed using the Lancelot, it felt fine because he doesn't see their dying faces. His moment of thought takes too long and falls on the ground with a sword to his neck.

"You're going to die today, Zero. But before that, why not show you're face to the world. They would be dying to know. Wouldn't it be, Kururugi?"

Suzaku sighed. How possibly could this man know the true identity of Zero 2? Only people that were close to him knew that except the black knights.

"You thought you killed me during the invasion of the EU? Too bad, the explosion didn't even injured me and my friends at all. Next time, check the cockpit before confirming deaths, okay?" said Akito

"Good advice, now get off me! Hah!" Suzaku managed to use the last of his energy to hit Akito's head, it wasn't that effective to kill but still enough to knock him out for awhile.

"Come on, Nunnally. Let's meet up with Kallen and the others." He quickly pulled her wheelchair away from the room and to outside. The rescue team would arrive soon with the others. Suzaku tried to get contact with the others and he heard something he didn't want to hear.

"What do you mean most of the Black Knights are captured !?"

"Zero, what should we do? I'm gonna get cornered soon! Their knightmares are overpowered than ours! They could overcome my radiant waves and almost shut down my systems!"

"Don't worry, Kallen. Just protect the rescue team for now. We'l rendezvous with you there."

Zero cursed under his breath after the final message. How could this happen? Knightmares that can beat the Guren Mark II? Does that mean the enemy have the upper hand!?

Zero took Nunnally to the save point through the warzone. The city is filled with rubble and death. Thousands of people are dying, Britannian and Japanese. Did this war happen because of the past? A decision with regrets? Killing your own kind? Of course he had to do it, as a Knight of the Round. The world is rotten and it will be till the end.

They finally reached the checkpoint with the others. The Lancelot Albion had arrived as Zero requested. Kallen thought this was weird, why would Zero use the Lancelot and not his other one? Unless he is...

"Sayoko, I want you take care of the Empress with Lloyd and Cecile. Me and Kallen would distract the enemies for you to escape. Let's go Kallen!" said Zero as he entered the Lancelot. It had been a long time since he got in that knighmare frame.

Nunnally and Sayoko boarded the rescue plane and flew off to the Avalon. Zero and Kallen swoop off into action with the enemies. Their defense was back to back so they wouldn't get cornered easily.

The Guren Mark II caught a few of the Sutherlands with its radiant wave surger while Suzaku used the Lancelot's Maser Vibration Swords to chop the others off from blowing the rescue plane.

Suddenly, a large dark Knightmare entered their battlefield. It had sharp wings to fly and claws on its hands. Red eyes and something glowing on its chest that might be it's power source or a secret weapon. It lunged upon the Guren and scratched her chest piece. Kallen caught its hand and used the radiant effect but it didn't blow up after the red blast became bigger.

'The Guren's been shut down!? Does he have one of those reflectors like the others!?' Kallen thought

The mysterious Knightmare ripped off the Guren's powerful hand and strikes it to the ground. He was scratching and taking off the other parts. Kallen couldn't get out now. If she could, there are hundreds of Sutherlands that could kill her.

The Lancelot Albion turned and saw what had happened. It flew to the Guren's location and tackled the Knightmare away from Kallen. He used his MVS to attack the enemy but most of the hits weren't effective. The Knightmare had shields to block them and it was better than the Shinkiro's! Laser came from it's eyes as it blasted on the Lancelot right arm. Then it attacked with it's claws, causing the Lancelot to lost its other arm.

He kicked the Lancelot to the ground and thrusted his fist to the Lancelot's chest.

"Reflector activate. Target locked." said the pilot

The Lancelot was shut down and Suzaku was trapped. Kallen got out and brought a rifle to help but a blue haired boy had jump kicked her face. Blood was coming out from her nose as she a her attacker's face, a japanese.

Nunnally looked on from the Avalon, their Knightmares had lost. Who can save them?

Lloyd and Rakshata was shocked to see their creations turned into trash. The enemies had better Knightmare Frames than them. Britannia has no help from China due to Empress Tianzi is held hostage with the others.

**Lelouch POV**

"Dammit, no no no!" Lelouch answered

Lelouch was watching the news with his family. Jeremiah was shocked to see a new terrorist had disturbed world peace.

"Criminal scum, how dare he. Master Lelouch, do you want us to go there? We can set up the Knightmares now." said Jeremiah

"Yes, make them set and bring my key to me. I need to check with my suit."

"Yes, my lord."

Lelouch couldn't believe what he saw. His friends are captured and a lot of innocent lives had been taken. He kissed his children's cheeks and went to his lab.

There stood a Knightmare untouched. A legendary Knightmare made from memories. A special one.

"Well Warlock, it's time... Link Start, A.I Activate!"

The Knightmare jumpstarted and its eyes glow.

A new war has started and Lelouch is needed. Nunnally needs him now, a big brother's responsibility is always important.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

_**A/N: Hey guys pls R&amp;R, I do not own Code Geass and it's characters.**_


	5. Round 2 : RevivalNecro

_**CODE GEASS : COLORS OF WORDS**_

_**ROUND 2 : REVIVAL/NECRO**_

* * *

"Master Lelouch, it seems you awaken me. Why?" asked the Knightmare

"The world is in danger again, because of that I need your power!" said the raven haired man

"And I ask you again, are you worthy of using me?"

"Yes, I am." the Geass symbol in Lelouch's eyes suddenly activates and he uses it on the Knightmare

"Codename : Guardian at your service, your majesty." replied the Knightmare while bowing on it's knee

As Lelouch was preparing his plans to return, C2 came into his lab.

"So Lulu, where are we going to put the kids?"

"C2, I want you to go with Jeremiah, Anya and bring them safely to Nunnally."

"Won't she ask who's kids are they?"

"Well Nunnally would be surprised if she finds out that she's an aunt, I guess you could tell her that. And also tell her we're married too before I was killed."

"Smart choice, I'l see you later, dear." said C2 as she kissed him on his cheeks before leaving to take care of the kids.

"Master, I've just checked the data online about our enemies. It seems they aren't normal terrorists."

"That's right, their knightmares are stronger than either the Lancelot Albion or the Guren MK II. But you're systems are better than them, aren't they?"

"That's correct sir, my body isn't made out of the world's resources but the machinery of light and the power of geass. Even a bit of your soul is inside of me, making us both connected."

"I see, so that makes you special. Are there more like you in this world?"

"No, my creator told me I was the only one made like this. My power is way beyond than normal knightmares but the some of the weapons I have are based on your memories such as the Freiyja blaster and the Shinkiro's shield."

"Impressive."

* * *

AREA 11

ONE DAY LATER

"Where the hell am I?" asked Kallen

She looked around her surroundings to see other Black Knights such as Ohgi, Tamaki and Todo.

"Kallen, you're awake! How are you?" asked Ohgi

"Like crap. How did these people manage to beat us like a pulp?!"

"Their cheating, that's why! They shut off my Knightmare before I could beat their asses!" replied Tamaki

"I hope my family's alright, if one of those bastards touch them. I'l kill them, I'l kill them!" shouted Ohgi

"Relax Ohgi, you're family's fine. They were with Lloyd and Cecile before the conference. The important thing right now is, what in the hell are we supposed to do after these doors open?" said Todo

"Oh, I've got a great idea guys. I'm gonna wait for the next asshole to come in here then I grab his gun and then shoot the next asshole I see. Great plan, ain't it?"

"Sounds like a way to kill yourself, Tamaki."

Suddenly the door opens, letting two guards in with guns in their holsters, bringing lunch for them.

"Lunchtime, prisoners."

"Excuse me, would you mind helping me here ?" asked Tamaki

"What is it? And make it fast, we have duties to do." said a guard

"Kallen, is he really serious with this?" whispered Ohgi

"Just let him. There's 4 against two."

"Fine."

"I need some help with tying my shoe." Tamaki said.

"A bloody adult can't tie a shoe? What a bloody failure." replied the guard

All the others were thinking that this plan that Tamaki came up with was pretty dumb. Tying a shoe, really?

Then, the other guard's walkie talkie suddenly made him turn around to answer.

"Yeah, we're feeding the prisoners right now. Do what? As you wish, Commander."

While the other guard was still talking, Tamaki took the first guard's head and smashed it to the wall. He grabbed the passed out guard's gun while the other one was suddenly alerted of the commotion going on in the cell. Kallen quickly swiped the guard's leg, causing him to fall.

Tamaki stood up and said something to the guard.

"I can tie my damn shoes myself." As he shot the guard, he took the dead guard's weapon and gave it to Kallen

"Let's go guys, we don't have a minute to lose." said Tamaki

"Tamaki." called Ohgi

"Wh-" Before he could reply, a hand hit his face hard

"What the hell, Ohgi?!"

"You could have died!" shouted Ohgi

"But I didn't, right?!"

Todo calmed the two of them down before a fistfight between both of them would happen. They went out of the cell and tried to find a way out of that place. The prison was made of expensive materials and a lot of bulletproof glass were used in case a siege on the prison was made.

It was suspicious that there were no guards on patrols or prisoners. It had to be a private prison but why would they have only two guards on duty? Unless...

Kaboom!

They heard blasts of explosions coming behind their direction. Smokes suddenly came and fire would follow after their direction.

"Run!" shouted Kallen

All four of them ran as fast as they could, they ran straight the hallway and found some stairs on their left. They hurried down and saw the door to the courtyard left ajar. Must be left opened for the two guards to escape.

As they went out, the building exploded and they flew a bit from the prison.

Alarms started to buzz to signal that prisoners were escaping.

Suddenly, 5 Sutherland Knightmare Frames dropped from the sky, their guns started to aim at the four prisoners.

'I knew it, this was our death sentence. Blowing up the guards was suppose to feed our last meal, but I'm sure as hell not ready yet to die.' Kallen thought

'Chiba, I'm sorry for not having us dying together at the same time. May you survive this new war without me.'

'God dammit! Is this the end for us?! My family! Who do these bastards think they are?"

As all of them had their final thoughts, two of the Sutherlands exploded and the other three turned around to see two knightmares. The Tristan and Akatsuki.

'Gino and Chiba !' thought Kallen

The three Sutherland's spread out in a formation as their enemies landed. The formation made them fast and hard for their enemies to shoot.

"These aren't newbs at all. Has to be some hard-trained people." said Gino

"Newbie or not, we have more experience than them in our years. Let's go!"

They chased after their targets while shooting at them but no matter what, they still haven't hit them. One of them broke the formation and started parrying the attacks causing the Tristan to be distracted from the other two.

Chiba prayed silently for luck and began striking seriously at the targets. Instead of shooting the body parts, she went after the legs. These Sutherlands saw the change in her strategy and fastened their speed. The enemies took out their weapons and also shot at her. The hits did minimum damage to her Knightmare because the sudden speed made it hard. Suddenly, one of them got unlucky and was blasted on the heel.

"Gotcha!"

As she finished of her enemy, Gino also had killed his. Since Chiba was finishing the job, she didn't had a glimpse of what was the other enemy doing.

"Chiba, watch out!"

But before she could see clearly, a missile hit her Knightmare's head piece.

Then, the Akatsuki fell slowly to the ground in flames.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating in such a long time. I got too busy with a game called real life and school days. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review!**


End file.
